Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 30 - Daenerys V
Daenerys V ist das dreißigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Während Schiffe aus Qarth Meereen einer Seeblockade unterziehen, erreichen die ersten Flüchtlinge Meereen und berichten von der Belagerung von Astapor. Ihnen folgen Tausende weitere, und sie bringen die Rote Ruhr mit, sodass Daenerys Targaryen entscheidet, sie nicht in die Stadt zu lassen, sondern ein Lager für sie außerhalb zu erreichten. Ser Barristan Selmy rät ihr, eine offene Schlacht zu suchen, und um innerhalb der Stadt den Frieden zu wahren, entscheidet sie sich dazu, Hizdahr zo Loraq sofort zu heiraten. Synopsis Daenerys streitet mit Groleo und Skahaz Daenerys Targaryen beobachtet von den Befestigungsmauern von Meereen aus die etwa 25 Schiffe der Yunkai'i und der Qartheener, die die Stadt belagern. Der Handel der Stadt ist mittlerweile vollständig zum Erliegen gekommen, und selbst die Fischer können nicht mehr in die Bucht hinausfahren. Unter den Belagerern sind auch Schiffe aus Meereen selbst, deren Kapitäne geflohen waren, als Daenerys die Stadt erobert hatte, und die nun die Schiffe aus Qarth, Tolos und Neu Ghis unterstützen. Daenerys fordert ihren Admiral Groleo auf, eigene Schiffe erbauen zu lassen, doch der empfiehlt ihr, die Drachen auf die Gegner zu hetzen, wovon Daenerys aber nichts wissen will. Er macht ihr sogar Vorwürfe, dass er kein Schiffsbauer sei, dass er sie ursprünglich nur nach Pentos hatte bringen sollen, und dass sie seine Saduleon auseinander genommen und die Schiffe Xaro Xhoan Daxos' verschmäht habe. Der alte Admiral geht Daenerys auf die Nerven, und so schickt sie ihn fort. Ser Barristan Selmy berichtet, dass ihre Getreidespeicher noch gut gefüllt seien und dass es gut war, dass sie Bohnen, Weizen und Weintrauben hatte anpflanzen lassen. Daenerys' Dothraki um ihre Blutreiter haben die Sklavenhändler aus den Bergen vertrieben und die Sklaven dort befreit, und nun arbeiten sie für Daenerys. Außerdem sei Lhazar ihr Verbündeter, doch Daenerys weiß, dass die Lhazareen sehr friedfertig sind und überhaupt nicht kämpferisch. Daenerys erkundigt sich nach Ser Barristans "Waisen". Der alte Ritter freut sich darüber, dass sie sich nach ihnen erkundigt und erklärt, vier oder fünf hätten das Zeug zum Ritter, vielleicht auch ein ganzes Dutzend. Sie fragt, ob sie einen Tjost für sie aufführen könnten, denn sie hatte sich immer an Viserys Targaryens Geschichten über die Turniere in den Sieben Königslanden erfreut, und Barristan vertröstet sie, dass das noch eine Weile dauern werde. Dann erscheint Missandei und kündigt Skahaz mo Kandaq an, der von zwei seiner Messingtiere begleitet wird. Skahaz beschattet mit Daenerys' Erlaubnis seit einiger Zeit Hizdahr zo Loraq, und er berichtet, dass dieser am Abend zuvor bis weit in die Nacht in der Pyramide von Haus von Zhak gewesen sei. Hizdahr hat bereits elf Pyramiden der alten Familien der Stadt besucht, aber seit den letzten Morden sind andererseits nun schon 26 Tage vergangen. Als Daenerys erklärt, dass Hizdahr sein Versprechen also bislang gehalten habe, erwidert Skahaz, dass Hizdahr vermutlich mit den Söhnen der Harpyie unter einer Decke stecke, wenn er nicht sogar deren Anführer ist. Daenerys allerdings bezweifelt, dass es überhaupt einen Anführer gibt, vielmehr fürchtet sie, dass es eine Menge Feinde in der Stadt gebe. Skahaz bietet Daenerys an, Hizdahr einem Verhör zu unterziehen, aber Daenerys weiß, dass diese Art von Verhören zu nichts Verwertbarem führt. Skahaz beschwert sich, aber Daenerys will, dass Hizdahr lediglich weiter beschattet werden soll. Dann holt Skahaz eine Liste mit den Kapitänen der meereenischen Belagerungsschiffe hervor, deren Kapitäne allesamt Große Herren sind. Auf der Liste werden alle wichtigen Adelshäuser Meereens genannt: das Haus von Hazkar, das Haus von Merreq, das Haus von Quazzar, das Haus von Zhak, das Haus von Rhazdar, das Haus von Ghazeen, das Haus von Pahl und sogar das Haus von Reznak und das Haus von Loraq. Skahaz will nun die Kapitäne der Schiffe erpressen, doch auch davon will Daenerys nichts wissen, da das einen offenen Krieg in der Stadt bedeuten würde, und sie will lieber auf Hizdahr setzen. Sie verbrennt die Liste, während Skahaz finster zuschaut, dann entlässt sie ihn. Ser Barristan lobt Daenerys, dass ihr Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen stolz auf sie wäre, aber Daenerys muss sich an Ser Jorah Mormonts Worte erinnern, dass Rhaegar zwar tapfer, edel und ehrenhaft gewesen sei, am Ende aber eben auch gefallen ist. Als Daenerys in den purpurnen Mamorsaal hinabsteigt, um Hof zu halten, wartet dort kein einziger Bittsteller auf sie. Reznak mo Reznak erklärt ihr, dass die Stadtbewohner Angst hätten. Galazza Galare kündigt die Fahle Mähre an Am Abend servieren ihr ihre Geiseln Miklaz und Kezmya ein Abendessen, als sich Galazza Galare mit drei Blauen Grazien in der Pyramide ankündigt. Auch Grauer Wurm ist gekommen. Da es Neuigkeiten aus Astapor gibt, lässt Daenerys Reznak und Skahaz herbeiholen. Grauer Wurm berichtet, dass im Morgengrauen ein sterbender Reiter auf einem fahlen Pferd erschienen sei, der immer wieder "sie brennt" gerufen habe. Er wurde sofort zu den Blauen Grazien gebracht, die entdeckten, dass der Reiter unter seiner Tokar nur noch ein mageres Skelett war, und als sie den Mann vorsichtig entkleideten und badeten, stieß er einmal hervor, dass Astapor brenne. Außerdem entdeckten sie einen abgebrochenen Pfeil in seiner Seite, und da die Wunde sich bereits entzündet hatte, konnten sie ihn nicht mehr retten und er starb innerhalb einer Stunde. Die Blaue Grazie Ezzara erklärt dann allerdings, dass der Mann aus einem anderem Grund als der entzündeten Wunde Fieber hatte: er hat sich während seines Ritts nach Meereen mehr als einmal mit seinem eigenen Stuhl beschmutzt, und der wiederum war mit getrocknetem Blut durchsetzt, was darauf hindeutet, dass der Mann die Rote Ruhr hatte. Sofort muss Daenerys an die Prophezeiung Quaithes denken, dass eine "Fahle Mähre" erscheinen werde, aber sie will es nicht so recht wahrhaben und schickt die Grazien wieder fort. Diese sehen den Mann als einen Vorboten der Götter und als Zeichen, dass bald Zorn und Zerstörung folgen werden. Daenerys weiß, dass sich Yunkai mit aller Macht gegen Meereen richten wird, sollte Astapor tatsächlich gefallen sein. Sie weist Ser Barristan an, die Dothraki und ihre Blutreiter, Ben Pflum und die Zweitgeborenen sowie Daario und die Sturmkrähen nach Meereen zurückzurufen. Daenerys ist sehr unruhig, weil sie große Sorge hat, dass Daario sie in der Zwischenzeit verraten haben könnte. Drei Überlebende berichten von der Belagerung von Astapor Als Erste kehren die Zweitgeborenen nach acht Tagen nach Meereen zurück. Daenerys ist so froh, den alten Ben Pflum zu sehen, dass sie ihn freudig umarmt, und sie scherzen sogar ein wenig über Daenerys' anstehende Hochzeit. Dann allerdings wird Ben Pflum ernst und erklärt, sie hätten drei Astapori gefangen genommen, die interessante Neuigkeiten hätten. Daenerys empfängt die drei Überlebenden in ihrem Marmorsaal und gibt den Ausgehungerten sofort etwas zu Essen. Es handelt sich um einen Maurer, eine Weberin und einen Schuster. Sie sind die letzten einer Gruppe von einem Dutzend, die von Söldnern der Yunkai'i in den Bergen dezimiert worden ist. Die Stadt ist tatsächlich gefallen, nachdem die Stadtbewohner lange vergeblich auf die Rückkehr Daenerys' gehofft hatten, wie König Cleon es ihnen versprochen hatte. Der Schuster erzählt, dass sie während der Belagerung so schlimmen Hunger litten, dass sie Katzen und Ratten essen mussten, und als nach Cleons Tod der König Schlitzer und die Königin Hure an die Macht kamen, beschuldigten diese sich sogar gegenseitig des Kannibalismus. Einige Bewohner der Stadt trafen sich im Geheimen und losten einen Unglücklichen aus ihren Reihen aus, der dann von den Übrigen gegessen wurde. Man gab auch Kraznys mo Nakloz im Nachhinein die Schuld für Alles, was nach seinem Geschäft mit Daenerys in Astapor geschehen war, und so plünderten die Stadtbewohner die Pyramide des Hauses von Nakloz. Der Schuster berichtet, wie sie in ihrer Verzweiflung die Leiche Cleons ausgruben und ihn in eine Kupferrüstung steckten, weil die Grüne Grazie von Astapor in einem Traum gesehen hatte, dass er sie von den Yunkai'i befreien werde. An der Spitze der nur wenig ausgebildeten Unbefleckten ritt der Leichnam dann bei einem Ausfall in die Schlacht, sie wurden aber schnell von der Legion aus Neu-Ghis restlos ausgelöscht. Nach dem Gemetzel pfählten die Stadtbewohner die Grüne Grazie für ihren falschen Traum auf dem Platz der Strafe. In der Pyramide von Haus von Ullhor gab es ein rauschendes letztes Festmahl, an dessen Ende alle Festteilnehmer freiwillig vergifteten Wein tranken. Dann war die Rote Ruhr in der Stadt ausgebrochen, die drei Viertel der Stadtbewohner befiel. Die Überlebenden stürmten schließlich die Stadttore und vertrieben die Wachen, denn sie wollten hinausgelangen und fliehen. Als die Tore dann aber geöffnet wurden, strömte die Legion von Neu-Ghis in die Stadt, gefolgt von den Yunkai'i und den Söldnertruppen. Die Königin Hure starb im Kampf, König Schlitzer hingegen ergab sich feige, wurde aber gnadenlos in eine Kampfarena geworfen, wo er von einem Rudel ausgehungerter Hunde zerfleischt wurde. Die Weberin ergänzt, dass die Astapori selbst da noch gehofft hatten, dass Daenerys mit ihren Drachen erscheine. Stattdessen hatten die Belagerer dann die Kranken, die sich im Tempel der Grazien gesammelt hatten, eingesperrt und den Tempel angezündet, und binnen einer Stunde brannte die gesamte Stadt. Als die Stadtbewohner daraufhin hilflos und in Panik durch die Stadt rannten, verrammelten die Belagerer die Stadttore von außen und überließen die Stadtbewohner ihren Schicksal. Als Skahaz misstrauisch fragt, wie denn die Drei entkommen konnten, erklärt der Maurer, dass er mit ein paar Mitwissern einen Tunnel unter seinem Haus gegraben habe, das direkt an der Stadtmauer lag. Daenerys verspricht den Dreien, dass sie nun in Sicherheit seien, aber während die beiden Männer ihr überschwänglich danken, schaut die Weberin sie nur starr an, denn sie hat erkannt, dass Daenerys dieses Versprechen nicht halten kann. Daenerys entscheidet, Hizdahr sofort zu heiraten Nachdem die Drei gegangen sind, erklärt Ben Pflum, dass sie mit dem Pferd unterwegs waren, dass aber noch Tausende weitere Flüchtlinge zu Fuß nach Meereen unterwegs seien, von denen sich sicher viele mit der Roten Ruhr angesteckt haben. Die Kompanie der Katze und die Verwehten verfolgen sie durch die Berge und jagen sie nach Norden. Reznak und der Braune Ben sind sich einig, dass sie die Flüchtlinge nicht in die Stadt lassen sollten, und als Daenerys sich Vorwürfe macht, erklärt auch Ser Barristan, dass es Cleon war, der den Krieg mit Yunkai begonnen habe. Daenerys denkt darüber nach, was passiert wäre, wenn sie mit ihren Unbefleckten zu den Hörnern von Hazzat gezogen wäre, um Cleon in der Schlacht beizustehen, aber dann hätten die Söhne der Harpyie in Astapor freie Hand gehabt. Sie muss auch an Eroeh denken, die sie zunächst gerettet hatte, nur damit sie später ein noch viel schlimmeres Schicksal erleiden musste. Reznak drängt Daenerys dazu, Hizdahr sofort zu heiraten, damit dieser mit den Weisen Herren verhandeln könne, aber Daenerys erinnert sich an Quaithes warnenden Worte, dem Seneschall nicht zu trauen. Daenerys will sich der Harpyie nicht einfach so ergeben, denn neben den Unbefleckten stehen ihr noch die Sturmkrähen, die Zweitgeborenen und drei Kompanien Befreite zur Seite, woraufhin Ben die Drachen erwähnt, Reznak aber jammert, dass man sie nicht einsetzen könne. Daenerys wird sehr wütend und befiehlt, dass sie nicht über die Drachen reden sollen. Ben Pflum erinnert Daenerys daran, dass die Yunkai'i drei Freie Kompanien gegenüber ihren zweien haben, und dass es Gerüchte gebe, dass sie in Volantis auch die Goldene Kompanie angeworben, ein riesiges Khalasar und zudem mittlerweile vier Ghiscari-Legionen auf ihre Seite gezogen haben. Ben Pflum empfiehlt daher, Meereen schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, bevor sie in die Zange genommen werden, sich aber von den Sklavenhändlern der Stadt auszahlen zu lassen, denn schließlich zahlen sie auch den Khals regelmäßig Tribute. Daenerys erkundigt sich bei Grauer Wurm nach dem Ausbildungsstand der Befreiten, und Grauer Wurm verspricht, dass sie ihr keine Schande machen würden. Daenerys blickt in die Gesichter ihrer Hauptmänner, die die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen zeigen, und sie vermisst Daario und sogar Ser Jorah Mormont. Sie schickt Ben Pflum mit den Zweitgeborenen aus, um die Gegner auszukundschaften, und gewährt ihm auch Edelsteine und Gold, damit er versuchen könne, einige der gegnerischen Söldner abzuwerben. Dann gibt sie Anweisung, am Fluss ein großes Lager für die anrückenden Astapori zu errichten, denn sie folgt Ser Barristans Rat, diese wegen der Seuchengefahr nicht in die Stadt zu lassen. Daenerys lässt ihre Hauptmänner zurück und geht auf ihre Terrasse, wohin sie Ser Barristan begleitet. Er erklärt ihr offen, dass die Gesamtheit ihrer Soldaten wenig Grund zur Hoffnung gebe, und dass auch die Mauern Meereens ihre Gegner nur kurz aufhalten werden. Aber auch innerhalb der Mauern habe sie mit den Söhnen der Harpyie und den Großen Herren genügend Feinde. Er rät ihr, die offene Schlacht zu suchen, denn einer Belagerung könne sie allein wegen all der Hungernden nicht lange durchhalten. Er bietet an, dem Feind mit den Befreiten und den Unbefleckten Richtung Süden entgegenzumarschieren, was allerdings bedeuten würde, dass nur noch die Messingtiere die Stadt bewachen würden. Daenerys schließt kurz die Augen, um für sich zu beten. Dann entscheidet sie, dass sie nicht gegen die Feinde vor und in der Stadt gleichzeitig kämpfen könne und daher Hizdahr zo Loraq brauche, den sie daher sofort heiraten will. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 30